A Different Big Showcase
by JayDreamingJayPride
Summary: Cat is very excited: The Big Showcase takes place tonight and she has always loved this event. Just this time is going to be different and might change a few things in her life. Mostly cute and fluff but rated T anyway, because who knows where the story will lead in the end...
1. Chapter 1

**So as the title implies, it's not exactly how the Big Showcase went in the first episode of Victorious. But hey, this is fanfiction and I can do what I want so enjoy ;)**

**I do not own Victorious, although I wish I did (it would have had a proper finale).**

* * *

**A Different Big Showcase**

Cat's PoV

Boy was I excited... Today was the Big Showcase and I was in a hurry to get dressed, because my friends would pick me up in ten minutes. I wiggled into my tight blue dress and put on my black high heels. I had to admit I looked pretty good. My long red hair was flowing down my back, my happy face in the mirror was smiling back at me.

I loved the Big Showcase. I never actually stood on stage and performed but that was because I preferred to sit in the audience and watch my friends and classmates show their talents. Don't get me wrong, I loved acting and singing and dancing and all that stuff but I've just never been that big of a show-off. To be honest, I was a little scared to perform in front of so many people. I was okay with singing while people were watching and I knew that I was good at what I was doing but it still got my stomach in a knot just thinking about standing in front of so many people.

I took a last glance at the clock that was hanging on my bedroom wall and rushed down to my front-door. I shouted a quick and cheerful "bye Mum, bye Dad!" and went outside. The second the door closed Beck's car pulled up into my driveway. Jade, Beck's girlfriend, was sitting in the front row while Robbie and André were sitting in the back, waving for me to get in.

"Hey guys!" I called cheery and gave each of them a big smile. "Are you excited?"

Robbie was the first that answered. "A little. I just hope Rex won't do anything embarrassing on stage." Rex was his puppet. I didn't like him. He was way to mean to everybody but I could understand how people thought that Robbie and Rex were funny on stage. It just wasn't as funny when you had to listen to their arguing all day long.

"I'm just gonna leave the stage as soon as the song is over." André said darkly.

"What? Why? I thought your song was great?" I asked him confused.

"Oh trust me. It's a great song. It's just that there is no song out in this world great enough for Trina Vega not to ruin it. I swear I have no freakin' idea how that girl got in a school like Hollywood Arts!" He sounded disheartened.

"Come on... She can't be that bad..." Beck tried to build him up even though he didn't believe what he was saying himself. Everybody in school knew about Trina Vega's absence of talent. I wondered why they let her go on stage...

"I'm going to clap anyway. Just for you." I patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, little Red." He sighted.

The rest of the car drive went by in a comfortable silence. We arrived at HA a lot earlier than most guests did since Robbie and André had to be there almost an hour before the show started. We wished them good luck and searched for convenient seats. Fortunately, most of them were still free and we managed to get some in the center of the third row. I searched for a program but I couldn't find one so I asked Jade.

"Hey Jadey!" I tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"What is it, Cat? I told you not to call me that in public. I got a reputation to uphold." She reminded me. I never understood why she did that. Jade wasn't as mean and bitchy as she tried to make everybody believe.

"Sorry, I forgot... I just wanted to know if you know who is going to perform today." I looked at her expectantly.

"I have not idea. Those idiots forgot to hand out the progams." She grumbled. Seemed like I had to be patient and let myself be surprised.

When the curtains finally opened and the lights got turned on the audience went silent. Robbie was sitting on a simple chair in the middle of the stage with Rex on his lap. Everybody started clapping according to custom. I though that this was nice. It's like greeting somebody on stage. _Hi Robbie._

"Are they clapping for you?" Rex asked disbelieving. "Get a life!" He shouted at the audience. Laughter erupted from the audience.

"Rex please be nice." Robbie begged.

"What? You think you can tell me what to do just because you got your hand up my-"

"REX!" Robbie interrupted him. Again people were screaming with laughter. I had to admit they did a great job and earned a lot of clapping and screaming at the end of their performance.

Next was a pretty blonde girl. She was singing one of her own songs accompanied by herself on the piano. She did okay but her voice had nothing... special. After that there were a dance group, a stunt show and Sinjin doing some weird stuff that nobody really liked but people clapped anyway.

Sinjin had just emptied the stage when Lane, our school guidance counsellor, stepped into the stage light.

"I am very sorry to tell you that we are having some... problems backstage. We are doing our best to continue the show as soon as possible." with that he left.

After a few minutes I saw André walking to the keyboard that had been put up on stage. He looked nervous, which was odd because André was never nervous before a performance. Then somebody got pushed on stage. That wasn't Trina Vega. That girl was... drop dead gorgeous. The music started playing and when she opened her mouth... I mean... damn it that girl could sing! And man did she pull it off. After the last note the whole audience was giving her a standing ovation. Myself included.

How come I've never seen her in school? A girl like her must've caught my attention.

"Jade, Jade, Jade!" I shouted over the constant screams and claps.

"What?" She called back.

"Do you know her?" I asked.

"I've never seen her before!"

"Beck!" Next attempt of finding out who that beauty was. He looked over to me. "Have you seen that girl before?" Beck just shook his head.

After the show I ran backstage and saw André packing up his stuff.

"André!" I ran to him with the biggest smile on my face. He lifted his head and grinned.

"What'd you think of my song?" He wanted to know.

"It was awesome! Who was the girl that sang it?" I asked eagerly.

"Her name's Tori. She's Trina's little sister. Trina had some weird thing with her tongue and couldn't perform and since Tori knew the song and the steps we... convinced her to fill in. I think now we know who got all the talent in her family, huh?" He laughed. _Yeah and all the looks..._

"There she is!" André exclaims. "Want me to introduce you?" He raised his eyebrows. I couldn't speak and just shook ma head 'yes'. Dang it, why was I so excited. I knew a lot of talented and good looking people.

"Tori!" André waved her over to us. "Tori, this is Cat. She's one of my best friends. Cat, this is Tori."

"Hey Cat." She gave me a warm smile.

"Hey." I squeaked. My heart was beating way to fast. It felt like it was going to jump right out of my chest.

"I'm glad I already know someone. It's gonna make things way easier on monday." She told André happily.

"What's on monday?" I asked confused.

"Well... Your headmaster asked me if I wanted to attend your school because he was very pleased with what he saw on stage back there." She explained. _She's gonna go to Hollywood Arts!_ I made a little happy dance inside my mind.

"Sounds great! I could show you around if you want to...?" I asked a little bit cautious.

"Sure that'd be great!" She accepted my offer. We stood there smiling at each other.

"Soooo.._. _Imma go search for my grandmother before something bad happens." He said and left us alone.

Tori and I walked around talking about HA and what it was like to go to school here. I tried to describe and explain everything the best I could.

"Oh and there is this one teacher, Sikowitz. He is always walking around barefoot and makes funny acting exercises with us. He seems a little crazy but in my opinion he's the best teacher at Hollywood Arts." I giggled at the thought of my favorite teacher. Now Tori was looking at me with a funny smile.

"What's wrong? Do I have something in my face?" I wondered insecure.

"No, no... it's just..." She started. "You seem to really like this school."

"I do. I love it." I smile at her but then my expression turned more serious. "Well I didn't really... get along at my old school."

"Why?" She asked full of sympathy.

"People didn't like me there. Didn't have any friends." I told her sadly.

"Really? I can't think of anything that's not to like about you." She gave me a charming smile. It made my heart rate speed up a notch. Was she flirting with me? No, that couldn't be.

By now we were sitting in the front row because we were tired of walking around.

"So I understand that there are many talented people going to this school. Would you do me a favor?" She asked.

"That depends..." I answered carefully.

"Would you sing for me?" Tori requested.

"What? Why?"

"I was just wondering if you could sing." Oh why couldn't she stop giving me those smiles? Well... there weren't many people left in the auditorium.

"Any song proposals?" I gave in and earned an even bigger smile from the beautiful girl.

"How about your favorite song." Not a bad idea actually. I got up, took her hand and pulled her up on stage with me. I needed music so it was rather convenient that there was a piano standing right in front of me.

"Don't laugh." I warned her.

"Why would I?" She asked perplexed.

"Let's just say it's not a typical favorite song for a teenager to have." I smirked and my fingers flew over the piano keys. "Have you seen Frozen yet?" I said before I sang the first line of Let It Go.

By the time I got to the chorus Tori's eyes and mouth were wide open. It seemed like she liked what she was hearing.

"What do you think?" I grinned when I was finished, already knowing what the answer would be. I could easily read it on her face.

"Wow. Cat... that was... remarkable!" She cheered.

"Ha! You should've seen yourself up on stage earlier." I told her with a big smile on my face "You were amazing."

"You really think so?" Now she seemed a bit scared. "What if I'm not good enough...?"

"Trust me." I said and looked into her eyes. "You are. I've never seen anyone as talented as you are." It was true. I've never met anyone that had blown my mind the way she had with her beautiful voice.

"Th-thanks." She blushed. How cute was that? I'll tell you. It was adorable.

"Cat!" I heard someone call. It was Beck, who was standing at the entrance of the auditorium. "Come on. We're leaving."

"I'm coming!" I shouted back and turned to Tori. "Sorry, seems like I gotta go." I sounded way more disappointed than I had expected.

"It's okay. I'll see you on monday, right?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, sure." The simple thought of it made me grin. "See you on monday."

* * *

**I hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's the next chapter  
sorry for the long wait, I'm currently moving…**

**I hope you like it :)**

**Happy reading  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen, eure Just ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

All I knew is that for the first time in my life I was looking forward to going to school on a Monday. I just woke up and had a big smile on my face. I was smiling a lot lately and I guess I knew the reason why. Tori Vega. I really got it bad. I've never had a crush on anyone before but if this was it, I didn't want those feelings to go away. Ever. Having Tori in mind, I jumped out of bed and searched for some cute clothes that I could wear. I wanted to look good today.

*buzz* *buzz* A message from an unknown number showed up on the display of my Pearphone.

**_-unknown_**

_Hey Cat!  
This is Tori. I asked André for your number. I hope that's not a problem?  
Anyway, I wanted to know if maybe we could meet at HA around 7:30 for a short tour through the school? :)_

My heart just made a tiny jump right there.

**_-me_**

_Heyhey!  
No, not at all! I'm glad you got my number :)  
Yeah sure. meet me in front of the school? _

I hit send and a few seconds later my mobile buzzed again.

**_-unknown_**

_will do :D c ya!_

Since I didn't have a driving license I normally walked to school, which was okay 'cause I only lived like 10 minutes away from it and it was way more pleasant than getting stuck in morning traffic. Today was a nice day. Sun was shining, no clouds to be seen in the sky and according to the weather forecast it was going to stay like this the whole week long. Yay! When I arrived Tori was already sitting on the stairs in front of the entrance. She was looking a bit lost, clearly searching for someone. The moment I realized that this 'someone' was me I sped up my pace.

"Tori!" I called, still a couple of steps away from her. She turned into my direction and her face lit up immediately.

"Hey!" There it was again: her charming smile that made my breath hitch.

"H-Hey." I said almost voiceless. Clearing my throat, I continued. "Ready for a Hollywood Arts tour à la Cat?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

The first thing I showed her was the Asphalt Café. "So... this is where we usually have our lunch." I said making an expansive gesture.

"This is kinda awesome. Didn't have such a place at my old school." Tori said walking around the location.

"Oh and over there is the Grub Truck. You can buy French fries, sandwiches, sushi and a lot of other things but if you want coffee you should go around the corner. There's a Jet Brew and the drinks there are way better than the stuff Festus sells here. By the way, Festus is the guy that owns the Grub Truck."

"Thanks for the tip. I think I owe you a coffee for this. We could grab one during lunch-time, if you don't have anything planned?" She wasn't looking at me when she asked, might be because of this that it came off hesitant and shy. Was she asking for what I thought she was asking for? 'Cause it sounded like a lunchtime date. Probably just wishful thinking on my part.

"I have something planned _now_." I flashed her a smile. Date or no date, I wouldn't miss a chance on spending more time with the beautiful Latina. "Well, come on! There's a lot more to show you."

* * *

The bell rang the second I finished telling Tori about our locker-rule.

"Shoot! I didn't show you were your classes are..." I said apologetic.

"Hey. It's okay. You really helped me with this." Tori tried to cheer me up. "I think I can manage to find my way around here way better now. Thanks to you."

"Well, it was my pleasure. What's your first class?" I asked, trying to at least not make her late for her first lesson at HA.

"Uhm... wait a second." She was browsing through her bag until she pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Can I take a look at that?"

"Sure"

_1\. Script-writing_  
_2\. Make-Up_  
_3\. English_  
_4\. Stage Design and Special Effects 1_  
**_-Lunch-_**  
_5\. Accents_  
_6\. Improvisation_

"Okay, your first class is over there." I pointed in the right direction "I can come and get you for Make-Up because it's also my second lesson. As for the rest, don't worry. I won't get you lost."

"Thank you, Cat." Tori gave me a long hug before she left for Script-writing. I stood in the hallway looking after her.

"Good morning, Cat!" Beck said making me jump. I turned around and he took me into his arms. "Sorry for scaring you." He laughed and I giggled. Beck was always so sweet to me. We've been friends since I joined Hollywood Arts. He was the first person that sat with me during lunchtime and I was the only girl he was allowed to hug and cuddle because Jade knew I wasn't interested in him.

"Hey Beck. You're late." I chided him. "School has started 5 minutes ago."

"Oh and why are you not in class yet?" He smiled.

"'Cause my first period is German and Mr Astei is always 10 minutes late." I told him.

"Well, I better hurry then." He said with a grin and ran his hand through my hair.

* * *

German class was dragging on. I didn't really concentrate, which was not typical at all for me. At least any other day I tried. Even though it usually doesn't help when I'm trying because my thoughts tend to go their own way and that made it hard to stay focused on what was happening in class.

However, today was different. I didn't want to listen to my teacher. Not even when he was making fun of some student in a language, they didn't understand at all. I only knew that he frequently did that because I was pretty much the one person in the room that was capable of having a conversation in German. I had to admit that Mr Astei had a couple of good jokes every ones in a while, but he couldn't quite catch my attention in this lesson.

All I could think of was how I wanted this lesson to be over so I could walk out of the room and down the hall to where I knew Tori would be waiting for me.

Finally, the bell rang and I jumped off my seat, which got everyone staring at me in confusion but I didn't mind, I just hurried to get to the beautiful Latina.

"So? How was your very first Hollywood Arts lesson?" I wanted to know on our way to Make-up.

"It was fine, actually pretty interesting. Script-writing is kinda like English but instead of learning about someone else's work we learn how to write great things ourselves. I don't know if I'm gonna be any good at it, though." Tori worried.

"You know it'd be alright, if you're not. Here at HA it's classic to be like really remarkable at one specific art and totally average at the rest." I explained to her. "Only a couple of students are notable at more than one or two subjects and practically nobody is outstanding at everything. The only thing that counts is that you pass."

"From what I've seen, your speciality is singing." She smiled obviously remembering my little performance after the Big Showcase.

"Yes, singing. But also acting and I'm really good at Make-up." I added when we entered the classroom that looked like a big beauty salon.

"Th-this is our classroom?" Tori asked baffled. Her expression made me laugh.

"Yeah, this is it." I answered truthfully. "The woman over there is our teacher, Senora Estirado. Come on, I'll introduce you." I took Tori's hand and guided her to the tall dark-haired young woman.

"Senora Estirado." I said and waited for her to look up from the magazine she was reading. When she noticed who had said her name she smiled.

"Caterina, how can I help you?" The woman said with a strong accent.

"This is Tori Vega. Tori is new at our school and I thought I'd introduce her to you."

"Ah, Ms Vega. I've heard of you." Senora Estirado shook Tori's hand.

"How come?" Tori wondered clearly confused.

"It is not every day that someone is allowed, and above that, asked to join this school without having to audition first." She explained with a friendly smile on her face.

"Oh..." was all Tori managed to get out.

"Even in a school with extraordinary people you're special." I giggled. Tori was cute when her cheeks were red like that. I liked that I could make her blush.

"Caterina, I trust you to show our new student the basics of Make-up?" Senora Estirado requested.

"Sure thing." I cheered and dragged Tori to an unoccupied seat and sat her down. "First rule of Make-up class: Nothing is impossible. On the one hand this means you can make anybody look beautiful. Not that you would need much help." I winked, which made her blush again. "And on the other hand it means that you can make any beautiful person look like a monster. To sum that up, you can give somebody a whole new appearance with a little help of Make-up art."

* * *

"I looked ridiculous!" Tori laughed on our way to Jet Brew during lunchtime.

"I told you I can make you look like that." I remembered her smiling.

"I know, i know. Still didn't expect that." She smiled back.

"I'll have the Vanilla Latte and whatever she wants." Tori ordered.

"I'll take the Caramel Hot Chocolate." I said and added a "thanks" directed to Tori.

"I told you that I owe you something." She told me again while paying our drinks.

We spent most of our lunch break talking about our weekends. Tori was mostly busy driving her sister to various auditions.

"Why did you have to drive her? Doesn't she have a license?"

"Yes, she does. But according to her she had to spare her voice." She rolled her eyes.

"What does driving have to do with her voice?" I asked perplexed.

"I don't know!" Tori threw her arms in the air and made a frustrated sound.

"What about your parents?"

"My Dad's a cop and mostly works over the weekend and my Mum only came back yesterday evening. She was at my Grandma's for the weekend."

"Your Dad's a cop?" I was curious about that. "How's that like? Does he scare off all your potential lovers?" That made her laugh.

"No, not really."

By now we were standing in front of Tori's next class, but lunchtime wasn't over yet.

"Do you want me to come and get you for Improvisation?" I offered.

"I'll be waiting for you." She gave me one of her charming smiles that made my heart melt, turned around and walked into the classroom.

* * *

She was waiting for me just like she said and we walked to our last lesson of the day.

When we entered the room Beck waved at us to sit with him.

"Hey!" I hugged him.

"Hey Kitten." He greeted me with my nickname.

"You're Cat's boyfriend?" Tori asked cautiously. We must've seemed a little too close. Beck and me laughed and shook our heads no.

"Cat's like my baby sis. My name's Beck." He introduced himself with a smile.

"I'm Tori." She said smiling back.

"And I am Jade. Beck's girlfriend." Jade said in her usual rude intonation.

"Hello Jade." Tori said still in her friendly voice.

"Don't you hello me like you weren't just hitting on my man." Jade growled.

"Jade..." I tried to interrupt her and Tori tried to speak up but Jade kept talking.

"I know he's handsome, possibly the best looking guy in this school but to make this _very_ clear" Jade hissed "Beck is _mine_."

Jade seemed to want to go on but then Tori raised her hands and said something that made my heart rate speed up.

"Calm down, alright? I'm not interested in Beck. You don't have to worry about me. He's not really my type. Or rather gender. I'm gay."

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) Let me know what you think.  
**


End file.
